


Soldiers of Love and Duty

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Reinako, rei x minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: A hard day of battle for the inner senshi. Rei has to make a quick decision. Reinako.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Kudos: 57





	Soldiers of Love and Duty

**_Tokyo, 21st century_ **

That day’s battle with the daimons had not been the easiest one.

Rei had been the one to detect them, as usual. The five girls had been fortunately together, casually hanging out at Crown. Ami was busy with a textbook, while Makoto and Usagi were trying to decide on a new recipe for Mako to try out. But Rei’s attention was mostly fixed on Minako, with whom she got closer than ever, over the summer. Her blonde friend looked as beautiful as ever, drinking a strawberry milkshake with effortless grace. Then their eyes had met.

That was when Rei felt the atmosphere suddenly changing. Minako realized her friend’s mood darknening, her dark eyes reflecting focus and a slight anxiety. “Girls, we got to go.” Rei spoke carefully, and the four girls nodded spontenaously.

Some intruder attempted entrance into their dimension. Daimon.

Creatures of evil energy they needed to defeat, in order to protect human kind. Under the facade of fragile young girls they were warriors, fearlessly venturing into darker dimensions whenever these creatures appear.

They quickly left the Crown and found a remote area. After Usagi invoked the Moon, they all called out for their respective planets, letting the energy of the stars surround them and take them away from the human world, and so they found themselves once again in a dark dimension.

Rei felt no fear as she breathed in the corrupted air. Her anxiety was washed away by the Fire which transformed her, once again, to Sailor Mars. In this form, she had only two missions; to destroy darkness at all costs, and to protect the princess with her life.

The daimons looked as repulsive as always. They were two identical alien creatures, as tall as them but not having a solid form, instead they were a mass of black mud and shadow, and they could grow hands, appearantly. Minako let out a disgusted scream as she hit one of them with a ray of light. It did not make a scratch.

“ I can’t detect their origin, or what kind of aliens they are!” Ami informed the others, trying to sound as calm as possible while running away from the creatures.

“Supreme Thunder!”

Mako’s attack appeared to shock one of them temporarily, but after two seconds it stretched its arm again and attempted to _whip_ Jupiter, using its arm as such. But Minako was faster.

“Venus love me chain!”

The golden chain caught the disgusting shadow by its arm and, judging by the horrifying sound, it _hurt._ The girls had to close their ears as the daimon screamed, while the chain made of pure Light of the Morning Star burned it to dust.

One creature was fallen. Now they had to deal with its twin, who had started to jump around agressively with appearant fear. “This ended up being children’s work!” Makoto said, relieved, while prepearing for a finishing attack with confidence. Ami suddenly grabbed her arm, her lips tightened with worry.

“Mako, wait! Look!”

Before they could see what was going on, they heard Usagi’s disgusted shriek, followed by the high pitched voice of their princess.” This thing is… multiplying?!” The moon princess stepped back, trying to stop the panic rising in her chest. Rei felt her stomach turn upside down, as she witnessed the shadow creature giving _birth_ to five others; and they were by no means smaller or less threatening.

They had a serious problem.

“Alright girls, there is one for each of us! Come on! Flower Hurricane!” Makoto hit one of them, and she hit it again and again, with each hit receiving a blow herself. Despite the damage being made on her aura she stood on her feet, giving courage to her fellow senshi.

“Shine aqua illusion!” Ami attacked one, with a chilling self control and determination.

Makoto and Ami were out of sight soon, driving the creatures farther and farther away. The remaining three were dealing with the others, and it was a tough battle to say the least.

“Mars snake fire!” Rei attacked violently, barely aware of her surroundings. Her opponent shrieked, to her satisfaction, and she chased the creature back. With each breath she felt her insides burning, the fire begging to be released, to destroy the enemy.

“Burning Mandala!” Everything around her went red as she released her final blow, and she was almost exhausted when the shadow creature turned to ash and dust. Rei sighed, but her relief was short lived. Where were Usagi and Minako?

She ran through the desolate street, the dark and twisted copy of their familiar, colorful hometown. Her anxiety creeped again, because she thought she heard multiple screams. She turned one corner and saw them, Minako and Usagi were both cornered by their respective opponents, and they appeared to be too drained to keep fighting. Rei forgot all about her own exhaustion when she saw the wound of Minako, dangerously close to her heart, draining energy from her aura with a disastrous speed. She had fallen on her knees and was bleeding, while still trying to reach Usagi, to protect her from harm.

Usagi’s opponent swiftly moved and got behing the drained warrior, prepearing to launch a deadly attack with its –now filled with _teeth-_ shadowy arms.

In that same split second, Minako’s opponent aimed for her heart.

Rei had to act, and she had to do it _now._

**_Silver Millenium, Lunar year 9999_ **

The garden of the moon palace was at her prime that season.

Just like the four guardians of the Princess, who had blossomed into elegant warriors, beautiful girls with the blessings of the four inner planets. Mars and Venus, the princesses of the Moon Kingdom’s closest allies, were walking the gardens barefoot, enjoying the calm peaceful day. “How serene!” Venus exclaimed, dropping herself on to silver grass, soft to the touch. Mars sat beside her, and they watched the starry sky, with Planet Earth painting it a lovely blue.

“I could stay like this forever.” The blonde soldier held the other girls’ hand, and Mars caught a slight guilt in her voice. “You know that its not possible,” the raven haired warrior spoke, while caressing the other girl’s golden locks. They could not stay like that forever. They had a princess to protect, and evil did not sleep. If her premonitions were right, and they were never wrong, their near future promised misery and sadness like they never felt before.

The sight of the Planet Earth instantly scared her. Something was not right there, she could feel it.

Suddenly overtaken by passion and love, Mars felt her heart burning. She took Venus in her arms and kissed her on the lips, trying to push that future aside, to escape the possibility of misery and departure.

She could not bare the thought of losing _her._

As their lips broke apart, Mars felt her chest tighten with guilt.

Was she forgetting her honor as a soldier?

The one she should fear to lose was Princess Serenity. It had always been her, she was their sole mission. But what if she had to choose?

What would she do if she had to choose?

Venus did not have to ask. She knew the troubles of her lover, for in her heart she had the same doubts. But she was the leader of the guardians, she had to be stronger.

“Never have doubts, Mars.” Venus spoke with a dignified authority, at that moment she resemled Queen Serenity so much that Mars forgot to breathe. “I know what troubles your heart.” The golden haired woman said almost musically.

“Remember, we are meant to protect one person, the most valuable of them all.”

She knew. The moon princess was the symbol of Love in the Galaxy, and if she was lost there could be no Hope. As soldiers, they did not have the luxury to act with their personal feelings.

“And remember”, the golden haired senshi continued, eyes filled with shining tears.

“Death can never extinguish our Life, nor our Love.”

They had kissed again, filling their hearts with ease.

**_Tokyo, 21st Century_ **

“USAGI!”

Rei screamed so violently that she could swear her lungs broke apart. Her hands filled with hot flames, she crashed her opponent down, begging for time to stand still, so she could return to save _her._

But she had to make sure first. Make sure the princess is safe.

“Usagi, can you hear me?” Stricken with panic, she shook the unconscious girl, and to her relief, she opened her eyes. The shadow had attacked her head too violently that she had lost her balance, so she could not activate the silver crystal properly. “Rei… Minako. Help her.” Usagi whispered, while trembling with shock. Rei also noted she was about to get sick, but over all she was going to make it. She was going to be _okay._

She turned on her heel and ran, faster than the wind. Minako was lying inside a puddle of her own blood, and the daemon studied her closely, a predator about to rip apart its prey.

_As if._

Rei felt an anger and bloodthirst like never before. With a roar, she unleashed her _burning mandala_ right to the daimon’s rotten heart. 

It did not even have the time to scream.

When Makoto and Ami arrived, their uniform torn apart and their bodies bruised with scars, they found a crawling Usagi on the floor, and at the other end of the street, Rei was crying holding Minako in her arms.

The black blood of the daimon was mixed with the golden blood of Venus. The sight was breathtakingly scary.

Makoto cursed under her breath, rushing towards the two. Ami helped Usagi to her feet. The blonde was shivering, but Ami heard her mutter. “ My silver crystal can heal us both, hurry!” Ami nodded, taking small steps with her friend on her shoulders.

“Minako I am sorry…” Rei’s breath stuck on her throat, and it almost tasted like betrayal. She touched the pale cheeks of Minako, and shuddered at the sight of her eyes, the beautiful blue, filled with… what?

“You did not hesitate…” Minako whispered, struggling to breathe. When Ami helped Usagi to kneel down beside Minako, Rei was barely aware of the others. _What does she mean? I did not hesitate to choose Usagi. You must hate me, Mina…”_

Usagi, aware of what went down, placed her hands on Minako’s heart with love and guilt. The Silver shine enveloped them, healing both Usagi and Minako, and after a minute of bathing in soft moonlight, the soldiers were all renewed. They finally de-transformed and left the dark dimension.

It had been a hard day of battle for them.

**_At the Hikawa Shrine, later that day_ **

The smell of cherry pies and delicious tea filled the room. 

“It looks so good, Mako-chan!” Usagi exclaimed, she was back at her usual joyful self. Ami and Makoto were setting the table, while Usagi took her seat near Rei, who had been silent for a while. “Rei-chan, are you okay?” Usagi asked sincerely, gone was the carefree spirit from moments ago, now she could recognize the spirit of Serenity in her, looking at her with utmost care and honesty. “I am just so glad everyone is safe,” Rei replied honestly, but it was only half of the truth.

“Where is Mina?” Makoto asked, setting the pink teacups on the table. “She was taking photos of the Sakura outside. Her artistic side always kicks in after a fight.”

Mina’s way of refreshing. Rei smiled, feeling a sudden urgency. “I will bring her, before the tea gets cold.” She headed outside.

Outside was a pink sunset, the air warm and fuzzy. Spring had always been her favorite season. Minako was sitting under the sakura tree, her white long dress filled with pink leaves. The scent of her fruity perfume mixed with the flowery fragrance of the cherry blossoms. _The goddess of beauty, indeed._

“Mina, I-“

“I am so proud of you.” Rei froze. She did not expect that at all.

Minako threw herself in her arms, and it felt like touching a melting sunset.

“Rei Hino, you are a real warrior.”

_And I love you,_ she almost said. Rei heard the unspoken words inside her head.

She had not betrayed anyone. Her heart had always been at the right place.

Their kiss washed all the anxiety away, all doubt and worry melted away under the pink sunlight.


End file.
